race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cristiano Mauri
Gp4_2013-11-10_15-44-32-16.jpg|Mauri during a test in Silverstone Mauri88.jpg|Mauri's 1988 Williams Chrome_2013-10-25_17-33-31-00.jpg|Start of the Monaco GP, overtaking Aidan Keranen for 1st Mauri91.jpg|1991 Williams of Mauri Mauri92.jpg|1992 Williams of Mauri Mauri94.jpg|1994 Footwork of Mauri Mauri95.jpg|1995 Ligier of Mauri MAU96.jpg|1996 Jordan of Mauri Cristiano Mauri (best known in the RaceDepartment community as SATLAB90) is an Italian driver who competed in the 1988 season of the Race Department Simulation Career season. After the release in the RD Community of several resources for the Codemasters racing games F1 2012 & F1 2013, he was urged by the Licensed Member and Driver Sebastien Levret to start a new challenge; he signed with Williams on October 21 2013 and for a season long deal with Sponsor Type B. Mauri's team-mate for the first year was Old Wolf. He replaced Riccardo Patrese from the Monaco Grand Prix. Seasons 1988 His first race was a success: He gained the 2nd place after the qualifying session and he arrived 3rd on the podium at the end of the race. In the Mexican Grand Prix Mauri had a terrible qulifying session (20th), but, thanks to several retirements and overtakings, he gained the 3rd position; at the end of the 36th lap he lost the control of his car and he hit the barriers at the last corner. Luckily he was uninjured but he lost important points for the championship. In the Canadian Grand Prix Cristiano Mauri started from the 4th place and he gained the 3rd position until the end of the race after a long battle with the Arrows driver Manolis Sigoulakis: Two podiums in three races for him, a good debut so far. In the Detroit Grand Prix, Mauri get his first pole position in his career but during the 17th lap he got a puncture and he ritired; he probably lost his first win. In the French Grand Prix he ritired again and in the British Grand Prix he arrived only 12th after an hard race for him. He had a huge crash during the first lap in Hockeneim caused by several collisions at the end of the first straight. After another two bad races in Hungary and in Belgium, he finally takes his first win in his home grand prix at Monza: starting from 6th place, thanks to a perfect conduct during the race he achieved a fantastic victory for him. In Pourtugal he scored another good result (2nd) and he started to fight seriously for the championship. 1991 The season was a bad season for Mauri. He scored only a single point in San Marino, his only points finish in the season. He retired from the Italian Grand Prix until the Australian Grand Prix. 1992 The season was even worse for Mauri, he did not scored any points in the season. After the season, he retreated from the 1993 season 1994 Mauri confirmed that he will return to the series, driving for Footwork along with Old Wolf. Statistics Complete Formula 1 results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Mauri, Cristiano